


Baby-fied

by Trash_Baby



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Baby, Baby!Reader, Domestic, F/M, Magic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 14:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Baby/pseuds/Trash_Baby
Summary: Loki is a shit and turns the reader into a baby. Avengers babysitting ensues.Kinda crack af and also idk where I'm going with this but I like these AU's so whatevs





	Baby-fied

When the Avengers had first met you, they had been surprised to say the least. Being an Asgardian - well, from a different realm, at least - they had expected you to be like Thor, completely clueless with wildly strange mannerisms. Instead, you came across as more human than even Clint: your rhetoric was sharper than Tony's; your appetite was smaller than Wanda's; and you appeared even less threatening than Bruce. 

Despite your ethereal beauty and delicate frame, the glint in your eye and your quick reflexes kept the team on their toes. Of course, they didn't underestimate you; Thor had brought you to serve as a stand-in for him whilst he attended business in Asgard, and for Thor to trust you in such a position meant that you were more than capable. The Prince had briefly explained to the team your origins - "She is of Dökkálfar and Ljósálfar, both dark and light, the only one of her kind and cast aside by both, and so was taken in by my father." - and after some thorough research of their own, the Avengers deduced you acceptable for the position. 

However, that didn't mean to say that they accepted those who kept your company, specifically that of-

"Loki!" 

Having lived with the Princes since childhood, you had found yourself seeing the two as brothers, Thor as your protector and Loki as your companion. Where the blonde prince taught you to wield a blade, the raven-haired prince indulged you with magic tricks. Whilst magic did not come as naturally to you as it did to the God of Mischief, you still dabbled in it regardless, and so over the years he had built up your abilities, from simple tricks like making coins invisible to complex illusions such as taking on the appearance of another - though you found yourself only able to hold the guise for a couple of minutes no matter how much you practiced.

"Come now, little one, it's not that hard." He murmured, smirking as you huff in frustration. 

"That's easy enough for you to say," You growl, arms tightening across your chest as you dart your eyes up to glare at him. "You've been able to do this for centuries!"

"And only because I practiced." 

Grumbling, you straighten your arms out to rest by your sides before trying  _again._ What was it that you were trying to do, exactly? Oh, Loki was only teaching you how to reduce abilities to the point of them being non-existent. ' _You rely too much on illusions'_ , he had told you, which you thought to be extremely hypocritical considering that illusions were his forte. ' _Around the Avengers and their foes, you must become more offensive in your abilities - to take away what they rely on most will allow you to defeat them with ease_ '. Whilst you couldn't deny the truth in his words, you still felt uncomfortable with it, a swell of guilt that you couldn't ignore working its way up your throat every time you thought about how useless the trick would render its unfortunate victim. Though at this rate, it seemed that you would have nothing to worry about, because after weeks of practicing you were still unable to successfully complete the spell.

"A child could do better." He sniped, and you scowled. Kicking your leg out, you intend to make contact with his shin, but he merely teleported back, leaving your foot to strike at the air. 

"I'll show you a child..." You mutter, before putting as much force as you could muster into your next attempt at the trick. The magic is fueled by frustration, and your eyes had scrunched closed, but when you opened them, you found the room to be empty. Well, at first you thought it was empty. Thinking that Loki had simply grown bored and left you, you let out a sigh of disbelief, only to jolt in shock at the sound of a cry. Eyes darting about the room, you find a pile of clothes where Loki had previously stood. A pile of clothes that were  _moving._

Oh, shit...

"Loki?!" You yelp, scrambling over and dropping to your knees as you shuffle the fabric around before revealing a young boy, no older than two, curled up in the pile of clothes and sobbing. Soft locks of black hair flicked out in spikes, and tears ran down his pale cheeks from crystalline blue eyes, and there was no denying that the toddler was Loki. "Oh, Jesus, what did I do?!"

Hesitantly, you reach out to him and adjust him until he is sitting rather than laying, your hand resting on his back as you try to soothe him. Though your attempts at calming him are miserably failing, he seems to calm down himself, and his sobs down to quiet hiccups as he stares at you. Even though he looked like he was unable to say anything more than 'mama', the intelligence in his eyes assured you that he was more than aware of his predicament. He babbles something, voice high-pitched and innocent, but it's clear that he's  _furious_ by the way he slaps at your arm with his tiny hand.

"Ow! Jeez, I'm sorry! I didn't mean it! I thought I had the spell right!" His babbling doesn't stop, and his chubby cheeks redden, either with embarrassment or exertion from the continuous stream of noise he's trying to form into words. "I thought you were supposed to stay, y'know, your age!"

You didn't think that you could receive a death glare from a two-year-old, but the look he pinned you with sure was terrifying, and something in his eyes told you that no, the spell  _didn't_ turn you into a toddler, which meant you had done something wrong. Wiping a hand across your face, you scrape your hair back before reaching out to scoop the baby-fied God up, ignoring his furious protests as he resumed hitting you. 

Standing, you manage all of three steps before collapsing to the ground as a sudden weight in your arms drags you down. Loki was the same weight as any other toddler, so why did he suddenly weigh like an adult man? Groaning, you struggle against the weight on top of you to realize that suddenly, Loki had returned to his normal age.

"What the fuck?!" You snap, shoving at him until he rolled off to stand. 

"Yes, 'what the fuck' indeed," He echoed, fighting the color in his cheeks as he glared at you. "Not only did you perform the wrong trick, but you did so very poorly. It took all of two minutes to wear off."

"Oh, well, I'm  _sorry_ , did you like being able to say all of three words?" 

His glare sharpens at your sarcasm, and he steps closer. "Quite the opposite, actually. However, perhaps you would enjoy the experience."

"Wha-?"

Before you can finish your question, you find yourself once again on the ground, and a whole lot smaller. Panic sets in as you find yourself swamped in darkness, and your mind struggles to comprehend the fact that your clothes are blocking the light. A shrill cry escapes you, and your tiny hands struggle to pull the fabric away, though soon enough, Loki's pale hand is revealing the world to you once again. His previous glare has been replaced by a smug smirk, and he wraps you up in your too-big t-shirt before picking you up, one hand smoothing your hair back whilst the other holds you securely against his hip.

"Stop sniveling, little one, you happen to be what the Midgardians call 'cute'. You'll change back soon enough, though I doubt you shall return to your former self within two minutes. Two weeks sounds more likely."

You had stopped crying for all of five seconds before his words settled in your mind, and then your tears resumed, accompanied by loud wailing that had the God leaning away from you in an attempt to protect his ears. You should have known better - of course he wasn't trying to comfort you, he was simply teasing you about your situation. When you had turned Loki, it had been a simple mistake, yet he had intentionally returned the favor of making you into a toddler, just to spite you. 

"Now, I suppose we should find someone to care for you. I'm hardly suited to the task, but perhaps one of the others would be," He chatters on, purposely ignoring your cries as he strolls down the hallway. "Perhaps the Widow would enjoy bringing you up with Mr. Banner? Or Stark - I'm sure he would enjoy building a tiny suit just for you. Our dear Hawkeye is a father, so I'm certain he'd be up to the challenge, or perhaps one of the Soldiers?"

You hadn't noticed, but Loki had paused between each suggestion to gauge your reaction to each of his suggestions. At the mention of the Super Soldiers, your cries stopped short, and Loki glanced down to find you staring expectantly up at him. He was aware of your preference towards the pair, and suspected that you harbored feelings towards one of them, however the trickster had taught you how to lie himself, and he found himself cursing how well you were able to conceal the truth.

"Ah, yes, the Captain and the Sergeant it is then."

And without another word, he teleported mid-stride to track down the two Super Soldiers training in the gym.

 


End file.
